Talk:Kanae Katagiri
Regarding the "was" in her introduction At the current moment in time, she is still alive and well (in the flashback, anyways), so shouldn't we have that she is a a "Gemischt Quincy and a maid in the service of Ishida family", instead of was? We haven't seen anything to confirm the fact that she is dead, or is going to die after the events of the flashback, so I was just curious as to what I should do. Of course, this might not even need to be asked, I'm just trying to make sure I don't step on anyone's toes. 03:15,4/10/2013 03:15, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm, it is true that we do not know whether she is dead or alive at this point, beyond that she has not been seen in the current timeline. I'll make the change 10:34, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Uryu When was it said that Uryu was her son???--R. Lawton (talk) 22:39, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :In the latest chapter Error Right now, in the infobox, it says that Uryu is her wife and that he is deceased. This is wrong, but I can't edit the page because it's been protected.WIERDGREENMAN (talk) 23:45, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed Anime Appearance For the section Anime debut, can we change it since she was shown in episode 71 (as a flashback, but it still counts). :No, it was in a filler arc, so the anime writers made it up, not Kubo, and therefore isn't canon. ::First off, I'm not trying to defend fillers or anything. I don't like them on principle. However, I would like some clarification on fillers and canon. Naruto fillers are even more infamous than Bleach fillers and, while the majority of the fandom ignores them, officially they are still canon. The only non-canon fillers are those explicitly stated to be non-canon. Are Bleach fillers officially (according to Shonen Jump) canon? I know most of the fandom disregards fillers and doesn't give them any weight when talking about the storyline, but did the guys in charge actually determine the fillers to be non-canon?WIERDGREENMAN (talk) 16:09, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Are you actually stating that you believe the fillers to have happened in the current canon storyline yet they conflict with the actual information given in the Manga?? Most of the fillers, Ichigo was in Hueco Mundo and in the fillers he had mask appearances that he only had whilst in Hueco Mundo!! They contrast too deeply they are not canon!! Full name The kanji for Katagiri's full name doesn't seem to have been added. It's 片桐 叶絵 (Katagiri Kanae).Andrew Crichton (talk) 22:04, May 19, 2013 (UTC) And, as I have told others, we are waiting on the Translation Corner to confirm it. Until the Translation Corner verifies it, it will NOT go on her article, and any attempt to do so will be reverted. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:27, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I see. Thank you for the passive-aggression. As a new user, I greatly appreciate it.Andrew Crichton (talk) 22:04, May 19, 2013 (UTC)